Centrifuges with removable rotors are already known which include a device for axially locking the rotor on the driveshaft and which do not require any time-consuming assembly or specific tools to achieve such locking. Document DE 695 14 988 T2, for example, proposes a centrifuge whose rotor will automatically be guided into a locking position when placed on the centrifuge. In this case, a spring-loaded lock engages a recess in the driveshaft, thus ensuring secure axial locking of the rotor. However, this solution is disadvantageous in that the driveshaft will have to be inserted into the rotor to a not inconsiderable extent to ensure sufficient contact surface for the locking mechanism, and in that such locking occurs below the rotor. This makes it more space-consuming. Furthermore, positioning part of the locking mechanism in the driveshaft will weaken the latter. Consequently, such designs only have a limited speed and/or durability.
Document DE 20 2010 014 803 U1 discloses a generic centrifuge. This centrifuge includes a rotor bearing arrangement with a locking system in which the rotor is firmly secured on the driveshaft. This locking system comprises axes which extend perpendicular to the axis of rotation, as well as locking levers which can be pivoted about such axes between locking and unlocking positions thereof. In their locking position, the locking levers engage an annular groove in the driveshaft, thus fixing the rotor in its axial position on the shaft. Depending on the speed, the locking fevers can be automatically transferred from their unlocking position into their locking position. At approx. 600 rpm, laboratory centrifuges often pass through their first resonance. However, the generic centrifuge cannot achieve any major axial retention force at such speeds.
Document WO 2011/054906 A1 discloses a centrifuge having a rotor which can be connected to a driveshaft via a locking mechanism. Said locking mechanism has levers which can be pivoted about axes that extend in parallel to the drive axis, and the mass distribution of these levers has been chosen so as to ensure that the levers will be retained in their locking position depending on the speed. In this situation, the levers will engage an annular groove provided in the driveshaft.
Document US 2008/0146429 A1 merely features one locking element which is moved from an unlocking position to a locking position by means of a handle that extends perpendicular to the driveshaft.